Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250
Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue Sonic the Hedgehog #250 is the two hundred and fifty issue of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series by Archie Comics, to be released in July 2013. It contains part nine of the Worlds Collide crossover. Publisher's Summary Celebrate 250 issues of the longest-running video game based comic series, Sonic the Hedgehog, with "When Worlds Collide" Part Nine of Twelve! The final act of the crossover mega-event starts here as Sonic and Mega Man stand united against the Wily Egg – and backing them up are all their heroic friends. Standing against them are the Robot Masters—all of them! Let the battle begin! At a whopping 48 pages, this double-sized issue features a special, digitally remastered re-presentation of the first Sonic the Hedgehog issue! Also featuring a stunning new wrap-around cover by Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante. Plus, choose YOUR favorite hero with the "Team Sonic" and "Team Mega Man" CHIBI variant covers!Kotaku: ALL the Robot Masters Show Up in the Mega Man/Sonic Comics Crossover Story When Worlds Collide - Part Nine: All-Out War! : Previous Part ←—→ Next Part The issue opens with Sonic the Hedgehog, all of his friends (Including E-123 Omega), Mega Man, Rush, and Proto Man facing down a whole army of Robot Masters led by the newly roboticized Rouge Woman outside of the Wily Egg. The group heads into battle, Sonic telling them to push through to the teleporter pad. Vector reminds him that they couldn't crack the access code, but Proto Man tells him that it's still their only way into the Wily Egg. Shadow is overwhelmed by an attack from Napalm Man, but Omega steps in to unload HIS arsenal on the walking tank. He tells Shadow that Rouge was wrong and it was a good idea for him to leave his post guarding their exit portal, but Shadow tells him that he can discuss it with her once she's safe. Sonic praises Shadow for finding Omega after he "teleported off in a huff" (To which he replies that he "did NOT") and reassures him that they'll get his teammate back. Shadow tells him to concentrate on the fight and Sonic heads off to back up Rock. He asks exactly how many Robot Masters Rock HAS fought in his world, to which he replies that it feels like hundreds. He notes and is relieved that his brothers from the initial line aren't included in this giant army, as it's going to be hard enough destroying all those bots again. He starts to get worried about Dr. Light, but Sonic reassures him that they've got this situation well in hand and he's as good as saved. Speaking of Dr. Light, onboard the Wily Egg, Drs. Eggman and Wily have placed a Motobug and a Met inside of his cell and are betting Rings/Zenny that their minion can do more damage to him. They cheer on their respective underling, but the two just end up bumping into each other and fighting amongst themselves. Light tells the two Docs that it's not too late to reconsider their actions, as trying to rewrite ALL universes is too much even for men of such genius. Eggman wonders how he found out their master plan, but Wily tells him not to listen to him and that he's just jealous of their vision. He claims that they have complete control, but Thomas reminds him of the other times that he's had "complete control" (Ra Moon, Gamma, King, the Stardroids, Roboenza, and Bass) and that he's always had Mega Man have to save him from himself. He also tells Eggman that from what he's heard of him, he's no different. (Chaos, the ARK, Emerl, the Time Eater.) Wily heads off in a huff and Eggman joins him after making a rather devious face in Light's direction. Back to the battlefield, Rock says that this seemed a lot easier when he was fighting them one at a time while holding off several Robot Master attacks with Blues. Sonic comes to assist and also helps Shadow out by knocking Hard Man on Top Man. ("I didn't need your help!" "I know--I just like to steal your fun.") Blaze battles all of the fire-based Robot Masters at once (Heat Man, Pharaoh Man, Flame Man, Burner Man, Magma Man, and Solar Man) and harnesses their flames into a giant tornado that she engulfs them all in. Silver handles several robots at once easily with his psi powers, but Flash Man takes him by surprise with his Time Stopper. (All the while envying his huge quills full of hair.) Espio and Shadow Man have a shinobi showdown while Charmy Bee comes under attack by Hornet Man and Vector challenges Snake Man. Knuckles goes fist to fist against Stone Man and Concrete Man. (Stone Man noting that he hits like Guts Man.) Shadow tells the mechanized Rouge that she shouldn't have come after him when he's taken off guard by Shade Man, saying that she's among classier company now. Amy Rose splashes down against a team of water-based Robot Masters (Splash Woman, Aqua Man, and Pump Man) and is about to be drowned when Tails comes to her rescue. However, he's also on the retreat from Wind Man, Tornado Man, and Gyro Man. Sonic taunts a whole squadron of speeding Robot Masters (Quick Man, Nitro Man, Metal Man riding Turbo Man, and Slash Man riding Charge Man) and Quick Man applauds him on giving him a more thrilling battle than the slower Mega Man. Sonic uses his speed and spin dash to make short work of them and tells Quickie that even though Rock doesn't have his speed, none of the superfast rust buckets have his skill. Speaking of Rock, he takes on a hoard of robots before turning his attention to Rouge Woman. Sonic takes her by surprise and Rock reverts her using the spin shot, acquiring her Black Wave Special Weapon to make his collection an even ten. Back inside the Wily Egg, the doctors watch the battle going on outside. While Wily is really getting into it, Eggman just stands in silence. Bass asks him if he's not enjoying the show to which he replies that while he LOVES to watch robot-on-hedgehog violence, he's currently piecing together a little puzzle in his noggin. Orbot (Along with Cubot unsuccessfully trying to make Treble heel) comes into the room to warn Eggman of an unauthorized transmission coming from the prison deck. Wily asks if there's a problem, but Eggman says that he and Metal Sonic will handle it and they head off, Eggman drawing a particularly sinister grin. Back to the slugfest, Shadow tells Sonic that Proto Man has a plan. Blues says that they need to change tactics because any Robot Master that they take down can be instantly time-cloned and sent right back to them. Shadow agrees and says that they need to strike at the doctors NOW. Blues says that with the battle covering them, Sonic and Rock can head to the teleporter, but Rock worries about leaving everyone to fight the army by themselves. Shadow insists that they can take care of themselves and Sonic agrees, saying that the longer they drag out this fight, the more time the docs have to accomplish their master plan. The two head off towards the teleporter with Tails and Rush in tow. Tails asks if it's really a good idea to leave their friends against that hoard, but Sonic says that the more Robot Masters there are in the battlefield, the fewer there are onboard the Wily Egg to stop them from thwarting the docs' scheme. Amy and Blues wish them luck and continue battling the army. Back in his cell, Dr. Light is trying to get ahold of Rouge, Rock, Blues, Duo, or anyone through a communicator built out of Met parts, but isn't successful. Suddenly, Eggman arrives and praises his resourcefulness, saying that he was wondering how Rouge knew exactly where to strike to disable the Wily Egg's engines and vent their chaos energy. He initially thought it was Rouge's own resourcefulness, but the big tell was Light somehow knowing all about their master plan. He asks Metal Sonic to bring the good doctor and he obeys, dragging him over to a huge drop shaft that Eggman opens with the press of a button. ("Wait a moment! You don't need to--" "Probably not. But I WANT to. Good-bye, Dr. Light.") Metal throws Thomas out of the drop shaft, causing him to plummet to the ground below. Rush quickly takes notice of this and barks at Rock, the Blue Bomber soon realizing what is about to happen to his father. ("DAD!!") The issue ends. Off-Panel Gallery SonicC250VM.jpg|Team Mega Man Variant cover art. SonicC250VS.jpg|Team Sonic Variant cover art. SonicC250V.png|Variant covers artwork. Preview SonicC250-1.jpg|Page #1. SonicC250-2-3.jpg|Pages #2 and #3. SonicC250-4.jpg|Page #4. SonicC250-5.jpg|Page #5. Trivia *In the double-sided page at the beginning of the comic, every single Robot Master from Mega Man 2 through Mega Man 10 and the Genesis Unit is shown (a few only in silhouette) except for Flash Man. *In early images from the variant cover art, Copy Robot is not using a scarf. References Category:Archie Comics issues